A Matter Of Who You Know
by deangirl22
Summary: Eva has vanished, and Corky is distraught. Olivia Vander, knows how to find her trail. Fortunate that Corky didn't arrest her once upon a time, after she and Jackson tried to con the Morehouses.


Five Points - 5 years ago

Olivia Vander, if that was in fact her true name, stood out modestly amongst the ever-growing crowd of market-goers. Her vivid blue dress cascaded tightly down her body by silver fastenings, her tawny hair ebbed around her porcelain neck, which peeked beyond the burgundy laced collar of her gown. Olivia's face remained entirely unchanged when her hazel eyes met Detective Corcoran's steely gaze. There was not a flutter of surprise, nor a jolt of fear, as he stepped ever closer to her. In fact, the corners of her lush lips rose into a smile. "Corky, isn't it?" she greeted pleasantly.

"Afternoon Miss Vander," Corky replied, lowering his hat from his head. "Good of you to talk to me, rather than have me chase you.."

Olivia remained silent a moment, her eyes scanning the crowd for Corky's lads. It was not hard to spot Andrew O'Brien, forcing a path through the crowd bear of a man that he is. It was equally easy to spot Francis Maguire, with his thick black hair and moony eye, strolling several feet from O'Brien. Both men were headed in her direction. Olivia revolved her gaze, back onto Corky, her smile still intact. "Why would I run Detective? I have committed no crime.." she said.

"I know you're a conwoman...Madame...I'm going to need you to come with me." Corky replied.

Lowering her head as O'Brien and Maguire, closed in around her, Olivia sighed, in a tired way. "The Morehouses intend to press charges?" she asked.

"They do." Corky answered.

Olivia glanced up at Corky, through her eyelashes. "You may soon find, Robert will have changed his mind.." she stated. Corky's face tightened in confusion. "But if you insist on bringing me in, I shalln't protest." With that, Olivia snaked her arm around Maguire's, and glanced at Corky expectantly. "Lead the way good sir."

The males exchanged a brief look, after which Corky replaced his hat upon his head, O'Brien reluctantly fell in step behind Maguire who tightened his grip on Olivia.

"Peculiar dame aren't ya?" Maguire remarked, as he followed closely behind Corky. Olivia glanced at him sharply, but remained silent. "You're keen at this, plenty of warrants out for your arrest, you've ran plenty of times before. Why not now? You had a headstart.." Maguire inquired.

"Guilty people run Mister Maguire, I am not such." Olivia said dryly.

Corky glanced over his shoulder. "Sayin' there's been some mistake?" he piped.

"No, merely that circumstances change." Olivia replied.

"Meaning?" bellowed O'Brien from behind her.

"Meaning - were a woman to the con the likes of the Morehouses, she may've discovered them to be genuine gentlemen, a dying commodity in Five Points surely. And so, that female may've made a few adjustments to her plan whereby her victims become beneficiaries instead." Olivia responded coyly.

"How so?" Corky pressed.

Olivia shrugged, and a laugh outlined her words. "How should I know? As I've said, I'm innocent."

"Slick like oil this one." Maguire murmured, as Corky slowed to a stop.

"You've a partner generally, do you not?" Corky asked. "Where is he?"

Olivia's features were wiped blank of any emotion. "Any wrongdoings, you believe me to have done, I'd have done alone."

"You're a clever broad, there's no denyin'. But from what I've heard, a scheme such as yours, would've taken two people to complete." Corky persisted, hands on his hips.

"...I suppose you must be content with one, Detective." Olivia said stoically.

Corky's gaze bored into Olivia, then his eyes flicked to the surrounding crowd, and adjourning buildings, as if he hoped to spot her partner. "Your call." Corky submitted with a solemn nod.

The rest of the walk to the police department, was spent in silence.

* * *

Standing dutifully behind the bars of the holding pen, Olivia could hear every compassionate remark Robert Morehouse made in her defense. Equally, she could hear Corky growing more riled by the second. They were behind closed doors of course, but Olivia could see them through the glass windows. Her gaze occasionally traveled onto Maguire and O'Brien who were naturally keeping a steady eye on her.

At last, Morehouse tore out of the room, and made a beeline toward her, a smile etched on his handsome face. "I do apologize for this misunderstanding Miss Vander." he greeted in a sincere tone. "If only you had confined in me, perhaps this arrest could've been avoided..."

Olivia watched acutely, as a scowling Corky unlocked the pen. "I see no issue with its resolution Mister Morehouse," she smiled, stepping free of the barred door. "Except perhaps, that we have reverted to using our surnames."

"Then allow me to apologize thrice Olivia," Morehouse began, bowing. "For the initial accusation, the short delay of your freedom, and for soiling our relationship, such as it were."

Olivia's laugh rang out like a melody. "You're forgiven Robert, of course." she said, extending a hand which Robert kissed.

Corky exhaled his agitation. "Despite your pardon, Miss Vander remains a wanted woman, that I cannot overlook too long. She's not to stay in Five Points beyond the day."

"Understood Kevin." Morehouse replied, though his gaze hadn't faltered from Olivia's. He bent his arm and offered it to her. "Shall we away Madame?" he asked with a touch of eagerness.

Olivia nodded, and glanced at Corky one final time. "Farewell Detective. No hard feelings." she told him, walking off arm-in-arm with Morehouse.

Maguire grunted. "That'll not be the last we see of her."

"Aye," Corky agreed bitterly. "But it is for now.."

* * *

Aboard a docked ferry, a man with thick dark hair, a scruffy beard, and stunning blue-green eyes leans against the railings, awaits the return of his partner. He raises a cigarette to his lips, ignites a match, and tosses the burning stick into the ocean. He smiles when he sees her, but his smile is short-lived. Olivia's face is forlorn, her hands clasped in front of her, her hair blowing freely in the wind. The way in which she speaks his name, breaks his heart instantly, for he knows what she's about to say next. "Matthew..."

His fingers pluck the cigarette from his lips, tossing it behind his back into the cruel waters churning below. "This the end?" he asks gruffly, already knowing the answer. Olivia nods, and he sighs for a long moment, turning his back to her. "Was it Morehouse?" he wondered.

"...Yes and no." Olivia says softly.

"Do you intend to stay?"

"In Five Points? Don't be absurd."

He rakes his fingers through his hair, and refuses to look at her. "Think I'll try my luck in London...if you ever change your mind..."

Olivia smiles, but he does not see it. She steps to him, and kisses his cheek. "Forever will you hold my heart, Matthew." she whispers in his ear.

He closes his eyes to resist the urge to grab her, and insist she remain with him, regardless of continuing their cons. When at last he opens his eyes, Olivia is gone.

* * *

Five Points - present day

Corky was pacing feverishly in Morehouse's study. "Too much time has passed. She was whisked away right out from under us, how does that go unnoticed? Even to this day, you're positive you know nothing of Eva's disappearance?"

"Quite certain." Morehouse said, taking another sip of his tea before setting it down. "Though I believe I know someone who can aid us."

The words barely left Morehouse's mouth, when Corky caught sight of Olivia, dressed in a green gown, lurking on the threshold of the study.

"What the hell's she doin' here?" Corky demanded, pointing a finger straight at her.

Morehouse rose from his chair, his fingers preying on the buttons of his overcoat. "She came to help Kevin, she has a good idea of where they took Eva.." he replied.

"How would she know?" Corky asked shortly, beginning to pace once again.

"Because we swindlers think alike." Olivia answered brazenly.

Corky paused, then marched up to her. "Where, is she?" he breathed, his tone ripe with ire.

"White Chapel." Olivia said simply.

"You seem certain."

"I am."

"How? Who took her there?" Corky demanded.

"You already have an idea as to whom I'm sure. As to 'how', well..." Olivia trailed off and presented Corky with a letter. He snatched it out of her grasp, and turned slightly away as his teal eyes hastily read the writing. "It's all a matter of who you know. In this case, it's Susan Hart.." Olivia added, crossing the room to join Morehouse for a cup of tea.

* * *

White Chapel - a month later

Jackson stared precociously at the alluring female approaching him. She wore the same intoxicating perfume, her lips emitted the same half smile, her hazel eyes pulsed with the same lustful intensity. He smirks a bit, shaking his head, and breaking eye contact as she comes to a stop alongside him. "I must've consumed hell of a lot more of this whiskey than I thought possible, to be seeing you.." he rambled, scowling briefly at his shotglass before raising it to his mouth. Olivia kisses his cheek, causing him to pause for taking another ship. Her breath against his cheek, felt just as bittersweet as the last time she had kissed him. His eyes roll closed as a wave of nostalgia crashes over him.

"Good to see you again Matthew...or...what is it you call yourself now, I've forgotten..." Olivia muses.

"Homer Jackson." Jackson remarks, choosing to stare at his full shotglass, as he lowered it onto the counter.

"Homer? Egad..." Olivia giggles.

"What brings you to White Chapel Miss Vander?" Jackson asks, roughly, peering at her briefly.

Olivia tilts her head slightly, and the sight of her bare neck causes a stir within him. "What if I said I came for you?" she marveled.

"Then I would be forced to remind you, I am a married man.." Jackson responded, deciding to drink his whiskey after all.

"A noble reminder, but also a futile one, from what I hear.." Olivia says playfully.

"Mm so you've spoken to my brother.."

"Briefly, you know I can't stand him."

"Is he what's summoned you here?" Jackson questioned, turning in his seat to face her for the first time.

"In the hopes of..what? Stopping you from sulking about a foolish, undeserving woman? No. That isn't why I've journeyed here, but it is an interesting aside.." Olivia smiled.

"If you haven't come for a reunion..." Jackson began.

"I'll not rule it out yet.." Olivia interrupted, brushing the side of her finger against his jaw.

Her delicate touch rattled him, though it shouldn't have, and properly distracted him from his line of questioning. "Olivia, we spent nearly eight years together full of failed cons and heated arguments, do you really want to go back to that?" Jackson pressed.

"You're forgetting the fulfilling intimacy aren't you?" Olivia gushes, her palm clutching his thigh.

Jackson stood, quicker than his composure would've cared to allow. His attention drifted from Olivia onto Corky, but Corky barely glanced at Jackson before addressing Olivia.

"This is how go 'bout askin' 'im?" Corky remarked incredulously.

"Mustn't rush things.." Olivia murmured with a sideways glance.

"Who might this be?" Jackson asked, annoyed to discover a growing sense of jealousy gnawing at his inners.

"Kevin Corcoran." Corky answered, offering his hand.

"Corky for short." Olivia added, as Jackson cordially shook Corky's hand.

"You a copper from New York, Kevin?" Jackson pressed.

"Lucky guess." Corky said, his gaze shifting to Olivia.

"No." Jackson replied firmly, earning Corky's attention instantly. "What is it you want?"

"Was told you could help me locate Eva Hessien.." Corky said.

"And she is?" Jackson asked, sinking back into his barstool.

Olivia spoke up before Corky. "A pregnant whore...least she was when last seen. She is a valuable associate nonetheless, who was snatched against her will, so we believe. Long Susan claimed she knew her whereabouts, but now she refuses to grant us an audience."

Jackson rested an arm against the counter of the bar. "So you came here hoping, her dearly estranged husband might bridge that gap.." he summarized.

"Indeed," announced Morehouse, as he staggered up to the barkeep. He lowered his tophat, ran his fingers through his thick mane, smiled and extended a hand. "Robert Morehouse. I understand you were the mastermind behind my...expansion, some years back.."

Jackson studied Morehouse for a few seconds, before shaking his hand. "Olivia gives herself too little credit.." he replied.

"Jackson," Olivia began. His name sounded foreign on her tongue. "As Robert was doubtlessly about to say, we came here in due haste. If Eva is freed of those who captured and dragged her here, we need know it. Can you or can you not, approach Susan on our behalf?" Olivia requested.

Jackson studied the faces of Corky and Morehouse, before turning his gaze onto the pleading eyes of Olivia. He ached to kiss her, to feel her, to hear her impassioned shout. Such desires had flared once three years past, when Olivia had arrived in London only to discover he had become a married man. He had told himself it was simply surprise, that had stirred such feelings. And yet...

"Well?" Corky snapped, jarring Jackson from his thoughts.

"I'll do what I can." Jackson told him, with a final weary glance at Olivia.


End file.
